


I Don't Know What You're Doing to Me (But It Sure Feels Right)

by TimmyJaybird



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Semen Kink, Slight Dirty Talk, idiots in love on a lazy morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-08 21:17:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7773682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It doesn't matter that Roy looks ridiculous in their bed with his socks still on- Jason loves him all the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Know What You're Doing to Me (But It Sure Feels Right)

Jason shifted in the bed, one of his heels digging into the sheets as he bent his knee, propping one leg up. The blanket was dragged and kicked down at the foot of the bed, mostly forgotten over the long, lazy hours of the morning. Next to him, Roy was shifting, letting out this breathy little sigh as he tipped his head back. His hand was lazily moving along his own cock, the sound of his moving flesh drowned out by whatever movie they’d left playing on their Netflix.

 

Roy turned, pressed his face into the side of Jason’s chest, exhaling a little laugh as his hand slowed even more, his mouth dragging along his pec, up towards his shoulder. Jason only smiled, curling his arm around Roy. He didn’t know how long this had been going on- all he knew was they had a child-free home for the whole day, with zero plans other than lazing in bed together.

 

A sort of quiet heaven.

 

“How long you going to tease yourself, _ cariño _ ?”

 

Roy gave another breathy laugh, the kind that had Jason’s other hand rubbing down between his own legs. While Roy had stripped of his underwear- what, an hour ago?- Jason’s boxer briefs still clung to his legs. Not that he could truly complain, Roy’s tank top was riding up and there was so much perfectly freckled skin to peek at-

 

He’d left his damn socks on, but Jason could forgive it.

 

“Long as it takes to get you into it,” Roy managed, his hair tangled and free around his face. He gave a tiny moan, his hand pausing and twisting around his cockhead. Jason squeezed himself, before Roy arched up over his chest, closing his mouth around one nipple without warning. Jason arched up, as his boyfriend’s tongue laved over the rod within it, teasing the metal until it was hot. Jason rubbed his hand along the outline of his cock, breathing picking up as Roy whined into his skin.

 

“C’mon Roytoy,” he mumbled, “you’ve gotta be going crazy.”

 

Jason really didn’t know how Roy could  _ lazily _ jerk off the way he was- or had been for far too long. He would have lost his damn mind by this point- but then again, Roy seemed to enjoy the edge a bit more than Jason did.

 

“No more than usual,” Roy managed, but Jason noticed his hand picked up a little more speed. “But if you wanted me to come…”

 

He trailed off, and Jason grinned. He turned, kissed Roy’s hair as his boyfriend settled in, hips rising to meet his hand now. “I do,” he whispered, his hand finding bare skin and pressing to it. “Pretty damn  _ badly _ , Roy.”

 

Roy swallowed thickly, panting into Jason’s bare chest. His face was turned into it, and Jason continued to palm himself, pretty damn sure he could lose his mind from watching Roy come undone. Not that that was anything new to him, either. He was pretty sure Roy was the most potent drug on the damn planet.

 

“That’s it,” Jason whispered, glancing down and watching precum leaking down over Roy’s fist. Roy dug his socked heels into the bed, and it creaked, drowning out the movie for a moment as he pushed up higher, gasping against Jason, his lips dragging wet and perfect along his hot skin. “C’mon sweetheart.”

 

Roy choked, a broken breath and then a satisfied groan as he pushed up again, cum leaking out over his knuckles, splattering up along his abs. Jason squeezed his arm around him as he collapsed against the bed, sucking in a breath and attempting to calm himself. Jason smirked, kissing Roy’s hair again, before he was snuggling closer to Jason, like he wanted to crawl right up under his skin.

 

“Made a mess,” Roy mumbled, and Jason snorted out a laugh, tipping his head back.

 

“What’s new about that Harper?”

 

Roy lifted his head, grinning the sort of grin that always-  _ always _ \- had Jason’s heart thudding against his chest. “Wanna clean me up?”

 

Jason rolled his eyes, pulling his hand from himself and shoving his boyfriend off him. Roy flopped onto his back, arching a little and stretching, eyes falling shut as he road out the end of his afterglow. Jason pushed himself up, eyed him for a moment, before he smiled, wicked and true, and leaned over, tracing his tongue along Roy’s navel. His eyes shot open and he arched, as Jason dipped lower, licked up one of the splashes of cum and hummed softly to himself.

 

He  _ shouldn’t _ like how Roy tasted- it was bitter and a little salty, but something about it always had Jason’s cock aching. He squeezed his thighs together, tongue tracing lower until he hit the red curls that dusted Roy’s groin, before he began kissing back up, tongue lapping out anytime he found a pearly smudge on his body.

 

When he was satisfied he’d cleaned Roy up  _ somewhat _ , Jason got one his knees, swinging one leg over Roy’s until he was straddling his thigh. He reached down, tugged his underwear down with one hand, his other reaching for his cock the moment it was free, wrapping around it.

 

“My turn,” he breathed, settling his weight on Roy’s thigh and stroking, far less slowly. Roy pushed himself on one elbow, smirking and showing the points of his teeth as Jason’s eyelids fluttered.

 

“You won’t last,” he offered, because he  _ knew _ that Jason didn’t tease himself in the ways that Roy did. “My cum turn you on that much?”

 

Jason shivered, and Roy pushed himself up more, offering up his free hand. He barely pressed his fingertips to Jason’s lips before his mouth was opening. Jason sucked on the two offered fingers, tongue swirling over them, getting another rush of that bitterness that made his belly tight. He whined, tugged harder at his cock, his own thick thighs trembling for a moment.

 

“Guess it did,” Roy said, as Jason sucked his fingers like they were his cock. Roy’s eyes could have rolled, his cock giving a twitch- and he damned the whole  _ recovery period _ bullshit he had to deal with. Jason gave a soft chuckle, noticing as well, before he pulled off Roy’s fingers, licking down his knuckles and finishing his little clean up.

 

“Easy boy,” he mumbled, “we’ve got plenty of time.” He nipped at Roy’s wrist, getting warm skin and ink beneath his teeth and tongue, his hips shifting forward, chasing at his hand. He groaned, and Roy pulled back, flopping down onto his back and settling in propped up among the pillows.

 

“We do,” he agreed, “I think I’ll just enjoy the show for now.”

 

Jason kept his smile, tipping his head back. He stroked faster, giving up any pretense- not that there had been much at all- that he might tease himself. His hips bucked towards his hand, and he could  _ feel _ Roy’s eyes roaming down his chest and abdomen, following the trail of hair that led to his cock. Could feel them like wildfire and burning brimstone and  _ god _ it was good.

 

“Say- my name,” Jason managed, licking his lips, and all too quick he got,

 

“Jason,  _ Jaybird _ , baby. You look so good.” Roy’s hands rubbed along the sheets, itching to touch, to grip his hips or dig into the meat of his thighs. Jason shivered, panting now, his cock flushed as his cheeks. With another round of his name-  _ Jason _ falling from Roy’s mouth like it held so much damn meaning- and he was gone, hips stuttering, a sweetly obscene moan sliding out between gritted teeth. Roy shivered, felt Jason dirtying him up all over again.

 

He slumped forward, hand falling away from his cock as he sucked in a breath, looked at Roy through slit lids and thick lashes.

 

“You just cleaned me up, Jay baby,” Roy mused, lifting his hips and rocking them gently. “And now look.”

 

“My bad,” Jason panted, swallowing. He tugged his underwear back into place, sliding down along Roy’s leg- which only had his boyfriend shuddering over all that heat moving along his skin- before he was tracing up a trail of cum along Roy’s belly, hot tongue leaving a wet trail behind. Roy whined, arching, reaching down and burying one hand in Jason’s hair. He tugged, got Jason’s teeth scraping against his skin in response.

 

“You’re- god you’re  _ filthy _ Jason.”

 

“I learned from the best.” He lifted his head, turning to kiss Roy’s wrist again, moving up slowly along the tattoos on his arm. “You can be a decent teacher.”

 

Roy laughed. “I can only teach so much. You’ve got natural skill.”

 

“Flattery will get you everywhere, Harper.” Another kiss to a britch patch of color skin, before Jason was pushing himself up. “How do you feel about a shower? I think we’ve lost track of the movie anyway.”

 

“Babe, I never  _ had _ track of the movie.”

 

Jason rolled his eyes, climbing off of Roy and the bed. He reached down, grabbed Roy’s hands and pulled him up, stealing a kiss as Roy tried to straighten- looking utterly ridiculous in his socks and tank top. “Maybe next time you’ll take your damn socks off,” Jason mumbled, turning and heading for the door.

 

“And you’ll complain that my feet are cold!” Roy called, as he hurried after him. “We’ve been through this!”

 

Thing was, they  _ had _ . And Jaon hoped they’d go through it many,  _ many _ more times.


End file.
